Memories Missed
by TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47
Summary: This basically shows LL fluffiness memories that we didn't get to see on the show! Java Junkie all the way baby! Read and Review please!
1. Scrapbook

A/N: My story line and some of my characters everything else belongs to ASP and the CW.

Lorelai carefully sat down onto the bed turning and propping herself up. She grabbed a magazine from the stand next to her and began to read it.

"Lily and Will are in their cribs and I read Jake a story so he's asleep now," Luke said laying down next to her and grabbing a fishing catalog to look at.

"Thanks, sweets," Lorelai said looking at the magazine for a few moments more before closing it and tossing it on the floor. "I'm bored. Parenting magazine, just isn't cutting it this week, plus little "Paula, no wait I changed my mind again Carrie, oh Kelly, yeah Kelly is getting hungry."

"You've been watching _American Idol_, haven't you? Paula, Carrie, Kelly? We're not naming our kid after Paula, she's weird… the rest are okay… but you've thought of better names. Apple?" Luke asked.

"No, Gwyneth Paltrow already used that name on her kid," Lorelai said as Luke looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Oh you meant to eat? Sure."

"Find something to do I'll be right back with your apple." Luke said leaving the room.

Lorelai sat clicking her heels together until she finally thought of something. Then she got up and waddled over to the bookshelf pulling out a decorative book with a picture of the family that had to be updated every time a new one came along.

Luke came back and handed her the apple "So, what have you found to make yourself not bored?"

Lorelai smiled and held up the scrapbook. Luke smiled back and joined her on the bed.

"Let's see, what's first…" Lorelai said flipping open the book.

A/N: I know it's short, but I just wanted to introduce the story a new chapter will be posted today, I promise!!!


	2. Engagement

"Engagement," Lorelai said smiling and looking over at Luke who was looking at the pictures on the page.

There was a picture of them in the gazebo in the town square smiling. That was the one they had included in the invitation to the wedding.

Another was one of them dancing at the engagement party that Sookie had thrown for them in the town square. Lorelai's head was resting on Luke's shoulder and they both had large smiles on their faces.

Then there was one of just the ring. It was a beautiful antique engagement ring with two small diamonds on the outside and a larger one in between them.

Lorelai remembered exactly how it happened…

"_Luke, it's here! It's here!" Lorelai said running into the diner at 5:00 in the morning._

"_Lorelai, I left 15 minutes, what could have possibly come since then?"_

"_Snow," Lorelai said breathlessly._

"_Lorelai, that's impossible, it's not supposed to snow for at least two more weeks."_

"_But, I can feel it, Luke! Come on!" she said running outside._

"_I'll be right there," Luke said reaching into a drawer and shoving something in his pocket._

_Lorelai thought nothing of it and grabbed his hand once he came out, dragging him into the street._

_Sure enough, a few moments later, they were surrounded by a flurry of white and Lorelai looked up._

"_It's beautiful," Lorelai said turning to Luke and gasping._

_Luke was kneeling down on one knee and was reaching into his pocket._

"_Lorelai, I love you so much. You put up with my grumpiness and I put up with your craziness. I hadn't planned on doing this now, so I don't have anything else for you. You just came into the diner and like you can feel the snow coming, I felt it, it was the perfect moment. I love you so much; will you make us both so happy, and be my wife?" Luke said holding out the ring._

_Lorelai knelt down in front of him and nodded, tears falling down her face. Luke took the ring and placed it on her finger. Lorelai then kissed him and fell onto him wrapping him in a hug, not caring that they would both have to change and they would probably get a cold._

_Luke usually one to make her get off because his coat was soaked through and he was shivering held her close and smiled. After a few minutes, Lorelai sat up and smiled, shivering because she was so cold. Then she kissed him and they walked hand in hand back to the house to change._

"I remember that so well," Lorelai said.

"Me too," Luke replied, "We were sick for a week and a half."

Lorelai just smiled and looked down her fingers where her wedding band and engagement ring sat.

"Do you remember when the town found out?" Lorelai asked smiling. "They bombarded us with questions"

"They're crazy!" Luke said.

"But you gotta love 'em." Lorelai said smiling broadly.

"_Hey Patty," Lorelai said walking into the diner at about 11:00 that morning._

_"Hey Toots," Miss Patty replied, "Do you know why Luke opened so late this morning, we were sittin' outside 'til 9:00 wonderin' what happened. Were ya keeping him busy?" She smiled and winked at Lorelai._

"_No, we were watching the snow and we got wet so we went back to my house, and then, well I guess you could say that we kept each other busy." Lorelai said knowing that Luke had heard her._

"_Lorelai!" Luke said grumbling but with a hint of a smile on his face. "I don't want the town in our business, especially that business."_

"_Alright," She said sitting at the counter two stools down from Kirk. "Can I get some pancakes and some bacon? Oh wait, I want chocolate chip pancakes, please" She said reaching out and putting on a pout._

"_Fine" Luke said walking into the kitchen._

"_Oh, can me… Forget it I'll get it myself," Lorelai said getting up and walking around the counter. She got a mug and grabbed the coffee pot pouring herself some._

"_Whoa!" Kirk said, "That's some rock you have Lorelai, where'd ya get it?"_

"_Oh, that old thing, some flea market, actually you know it's making my finger turn green, I better put it away." Lorelai said dropping it in her purse, not wanting to tell the town until she had cleared it with Luke and told Sookie._

"_What rock?" Miss Patty asked._

"_Oh nothing," Lorelai said to Patty. "Luke, are my pancakes almost done?" she called desperately hoping he would come out and change the subject._

"_Nope, not quite." He called back, apparently not taking the hint._

"_Can I see it?" Kirk asked, Lorelai knew that if she said no, Kirk would cry so she reluctantly took it out and showed it to Kirk._

_Patty looked at it and shouted "That is not from the flea market, that's an engagement ring."_

_Lorelai sunk behind the counter and crawled into the kitchen._

"_Lore-"Luke began._

"_Shhh." Lorelai said pulling him down next to her causing him to drop her pancakes._

"_What?" Luke asked._

"_They know," Lorelai said. "Patty saw the ring and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town knew in about 10 minutes."_

"_Lorelai? Where did that girl go?" They heard from the diner. Then they heard the door open and more voices coming into the diner. "Engaged?" "Really?" "It took them long enough"_

"_Patty's good," Lorelai said laughing out loud before slapping her hand over her mouth_

"_Lorelai are you in the kitchen?" she heard Patty ask._

_Lorelai reluctantly got up and walked out to see the diner full of people and Patty holding the ring out to her. "Congratulations Hun," she said._

"_Thanks," Lorelai said._

_Then she was bombarded with questions, "When did it happen?" Who proposed?" How'd it happen?"_

_Just then Luke walked in and said, "Ah jeez, that's breaking the Fire Code."_

Lorelai laughed out loud at the memory. "I love you Lucas Danes!"

"I love you Lorelai Danes," Luke said smiling. "What's on the next page?"

A/N: What did ya think? Good bad? Please Please Please review! I need feeback.


End file.
